User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 51 - Top Dog
Episode 51: Top Dog Premise: The final four take part in an animal buddy challenge and have to bond with an animal. Meanwhile, Owen is beginning to lose his cover Challenge: Bond with your animal and make it out of a forest with only your animal for help -Courtney: Shark -Duncan: Chameleon -Owen: Bear -Beth: Raccoon Winner(s): Beth Eliminated: Courtney and Owen; Courtney, for being a threat to Beth and for forcing Duncan to be the "perfect boyfriend" with her contract and constant nagging. Owen, when his true intentions were revealed (ended up getting fired). My Favorite Part: The sharks messing with Courtney and throwing her PDA down a waterfall (giving her PDA withdrawal) I really liked this episode. I found it to be really funny through and through. I thought the challenge was absolutely brilliant and I loved the idea of having contestants interact with animals in order to complete a challenge. It's very rare that you see that in the show and it made way for some really great interactions and really great jokes. I laughed so hard watching Courtney's conflict with the shark. I liked her "FISHY" cheer and her brawl with the shark. She ended up giving the shark a roundhouse and knocked out his lunch and made it as sashimi for Chris and Chef! It was so hilarious watching her get her "just desserts" when the sharks kept on messing with her and her PDA. It was about time she got her comuppance after the way she acted this season. As Beth put it, Courtney and the shark are made for each other! I also really liked Beth's interaction with the raccoon. It was nice to see the mutual respect between the two of them and the raccoon actually proved to be smarter than Beth herself (especially when she believed that the forest was shrinking and that the raccoon found a path through the forest sooner than Beth)! I was actually pretty surprised at how civilized the raccoon was! You don't see that everyday! Duncan and the chameleon were pretty funny too. I was actually pretty shocked that the chameleon disappeared when Duncan called it useless and it turned out that he was on Duncan's mohawk the whole time! Before this, he became mad to the point that he ate Courtney's contract and acted like a savage from Lord of the Flies! It was actually pretty humorous to watch and Courtney's kiss knocked some sense into him! Owen and the bear were pretty funny too and I wouldn't be surprised if they were actually related. They were pretty enjoyable when they worked as a team and it was funny when they unknowingly ate poisonous berries. There were also a few other small moments, like Chris blowing a trumpet in Duncan's ear, Chef laughing about the scrambled eggs, and Chris feuding with his parrot. I also liked the scene when Duncan calls Scruffy a reptilian and Owen called Scruffy a bug, and Duncan was like, "Nobody talks about my Scruffy like that! Nobody!" Owen's revelation was also pretty shocking, but he was relieved that he could finally be himself again. It was also great of Courtney to finally get her comuppance, courtesy of the sharks and even Duncan voting her off. This episode was great and definitely one worth rewatching. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to fix myself a nice bowl of kung fu noodle soup in preparation for the finale. Category:Blog posts